


Do Começo ao Meio

by Jackmour



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Arsenal FC, Boys Being Boys, F/M, FC Barcelona, FIFA World Cup 2010, Fabriqué - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Party, Underage Drinking, Youngs to adults, platonic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackmour/pseuds/Jackmour
Summary: Do início ao meio, da base do Barcelona ao campo. Mas agora, diferentemente de antes, em lados opostos pela linha de meio-campo.F.C Barcelona x F.C Arsenal





	Do Começo ao Meio

_"Que jogo malvado de se jogar_

_Que me faz sentir desta forma_

_Que coisa malvada p'ra se dizer_

_Você nunca se sentiu assim._

_E eu quero me apaixonar_

_(Esse amor vai quebrar seu coração)_

_Não, eu não quero me apaixonar_

_(Esse amor vai quebrar seu coração)._

_- **Wicked Game** - **H.I.M**_

 

Foi o segundo que Cesc Fàbregas driblou enquanto corria em direção ao gol adversário, seu cérebro calculando em frações de segundos cada passo a ser dado, o que não parecia dada a velocidade alcançada por ele em pleno gramado. Seus olhos focavam-se em um único alvo: o goleiro que observava-o de volta com atenção ágil. O mais baixo não parecia perceber nada mais ao seu redor, apesar da perna ainda dolorida pela falta cometida sobre ele minutos antes.

Ocasião aquela que quase rendeu a Gerard Piqué um cartão amarelo ante sua teimosia em querer discutir a decisão do árbitro. Quando, ao ver do zagueiro, a decisão do homem fora errada ao considerar que o jogador adversário não havia cometido uma falta dura e proposital em cima do seu meia, digna de expulsão. Mas que ao ver do mais velho era uma falta, no máximo, para cartão amarelo.

O que aborrecia Gerard de uma forma indevidamente pessoal; toda vez que olhava para o semblante de dor de Fàbregas e a expressão de provocação do outro. Tendo que ser afastado inicialmente do outro jogador pelos colegas de time, para que não perdesse a compostura e partisse para cima do rapaz e assim fosse expulso, o que talvez fosse a finalidade do seu adversário.

E a despeito de tudo o que aconteceu no primeiro tempo, de toda a animosidade, no segundo tempo Cesc dava o seu melhor pelo gol almejado, indiferente ao ocorrido. Corria calculando mentalmente quais seriam as melhores chances de gol, teriam mais chances se fosse uma jogada de bola parada ou se um dos atacantes estivesse livre, mas teria que se adaptar às circunstâncias.

Próximo à baliza e marcado por dois zagueiros, Cesc chuta a bola para seu volante, no que se livra dos defensores e a recebe de volta. Em questão de instantes a rede do gol balança, caindo goleiro no chão e a bola atingindo o canto da rede.

Estava entorpecido pelo momento enquanto batia contra o próprio peito em comemoração com a mão em punho, foi perdido naquela sensação que ele foi atingido por um calor familiar ao sentir seu corpo sendo envolvido por dois braços conhecidos por ele, ao mesmo tempo que os lábios de Gerard iam-se de encontro ao seu pescoço.

Sintonizando-o aos gritos ferozmente apaixonados que insurgiam pelo estádio, para que então os acompanhasse contra o peito do mais alto, que sussurrou junto a seu ouvido "você merece, jogou bem hoje". Piqué com facilidade os afastou, apenas o suficiente para que pudessem se olhar,  o zagueiro fitou-o sorridente imitando o sorriso do meia e puxou-o de volta para si.

Quase que instantaneamente sendo ambos jogados no chão pelos companheiros de time que pulavam sobre eles com empolgação pelo gol da vitória. Comemoravam, rindo genuinamente uns para os outros, cujos sorrisos divididos entre Cesc e Gerard, em comparação, se diferenciavam daqueles que eram trocados com os colegas de time. Aqueles sorrisos eram particularmente íntimos, eram para amigos especiais, eram somente deles.

O time juvenil de base do Barcelona ganhava mais uma disputa nacional.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eram jovens e principalmente menores de idade, o que pela lei os impedia de muitas coisas. Mas diante de uma vitória, era quase impossível que entre eles mesmos não buscassem uma forma de comemorarem dignamente a vitória do time, afinal, não era todo dia que se ganhava pelo Barcelona.

O esquema estava feito. De alguma forma misteriosa a festa organizada pelos mesmos na casa de um deles, na ausência dos pais do mesmo, estava servida de álcool "moderadamente" à vontade. A música estava alta para aquele horário, a iluminação era escassa e de convidados; apenas o time titular e reserva, suas namoradas e amigas como  _companhias bonitas_  para aqueles solteiros. Não que fosse tudo às escondidas, algum adulto da comissão técnica devia estar sabendo da festa, mas certamente não iria entregá-los, achava justo que eles comemorassem, desde que fossem responsáveis.

Fazia algumas horas que a festa corria sem maiores problemas. As pessoas se aglomeravam em grupinhos, conversando e rindo alto, bebendo cerveja enquanto outras dançavam ou mesmo se agarravam pelos cantos ou encostadas nas paredes. Gerard também se divertia com seus colegas de time, ouvindo a música alta, bebendo cerveja e rindo de qualquer besteira dita por eles.

Como a que ele mesmo contou, fazendo-os rir. Ao mesmo tempo que discretamente, Piqué olhava para além deles por sobre os ombros do rapaz e da moça à sua frente. Voltou-se para os seus companheiros de farra e se pronunciou novamente - Vou dar uma volta por aí, galera, a gente se esbarra.

_ Não vá pegar todas as garotas, parceiro. - brincou um deles com o fato de Gerard fazer algum sucesso entre as garotas, rindo assim como os outros, divertido pela própria piada e solto pelo álcool.

_ Tem camisinhas lá encima, garanhão. E se precisar de lubrificante... - o outro começou sendo interrompido por Gerard.

_ Eu pergunto p'ra você mais tarde. - imendou sagaz, recebendo em resposta o dedo do meio do rapaz e brindes das garrafas dos demais em homenagem à resposta de Gerard, que se retirou sob a melodia das gargalhadas escandalosas daqueles bêbados juvenis sem pudores.

Gerard andava pelo local em que ocorria a festa conversando com um e outro e discretamente à procura de alguém, estava preocupado com o alvo de seus anseios anteriores, fazia já algum tempo que não o via e agora não o encontrava em lugar algum, onde estava o rapaz? Afinal, não havia tantas pessoas assim para que fosse tão difícil encontrá-lo.

_ Gerard, garoto! - chamou-o uma voz conhecida sob aquela música alta, roubando sua atenção. Ao que Carles Puyol o chamava com gestos e aproximando-se o ouviu dizer - Cesc está lá encima. - gesticulou com a cabeça - Na terceira porta à esquerda.

Gerard por um instante o olhou estranho, semicerrando as pálpebras, talvez para se focar às palavras do mesmo. Para então indagá-lo de maneira risonha, já ligeiramente alto pela cerveja ainda em mão, diferentemente de Carles que se mantinha sóbrio e latente às palavras.

_ Está tão evidente assim?

_ Não. - dispôs-se de sua franqueza amigável - Apenas o conheço. Você está procurando alguém e só pode ser Cesc. Você já achou a mim, mas continua inquieto. - riu apontando para si mesmo.

_ Talvez. - acompanhou o amigo na risada por um momento antes de focar-se a um canto qualquer da sala - Mas... ele está acompanhado? - a expressão de antes mesclada à uma seriedade recém adquirida.

E antes que Carles tivesse a oportunidade de respondê-lo, Gerard foi abraçado por trás por uma garota pouco mais baixa que ele, conhecida de ambos, interrompendo-os, cujo sussurrou no ouvido de Gerard para que melhor fosse ouvida e o instigasse por consequência.

_ Já que você não me chama p'ra dançar, precisei vim aqui ti sequestrar.

Gerard por outro lado a segurou pelas mãos suaves ao toque trazendo a garota para sua frente, o que a levou a retirar seus braços pendidos ao seu redor que o forçavam para baixo.

_ Fica p'ra próxima. - disse tentando convencê-la pelo sorriso simpático, tendo, porém, efeito contrário.

_ Ah, por quê? Vamos, só uma dancinha. Prometo não arrancar pedaço, a menos que você queira. - flertou, piscando um dos olhos castanhos de cílios delineados.

_ É uma proposta tentadora, mas acho melhor não, mal me aguento em pé direito.

_ Tem problema não, gato. Eu ti seguro.

_ Mas eu tenho mesmo que...

_ Gerard está com vergonha de ter que admitir que  _mamãe_  mandou ele voltar cedo p'ra casa. - disse Carles puxando Gerard para baixo do seu braço, abraçando-o pelos ombros - Sabe como é, estou responsável por ele tenho que devolvê-lo são e salvo. - ela permaneceu um instante em silêncio mordendo a lateral do lábio antes de concordar com enfado:

_ Tem razão, meus pais também são uns chatos . É melhor eu ir também.

_ Se quiser carona. - ofereceu Carles ciente da resposta, ao contrário de Gerard.

_ Não, obrigada. Minha amiga trouxe a gente. Então vou indo. Até depois, garotos. - a garota se despediu beijando ambas as faces de Carles e Gerard que observaram-a se afastar.

_ Está me devendo mais essa. - concluiu Puyol golpeando-o amigavelmente na nuca, afastando-se logo mais de ele.

Gerard balançou a cabeça e fez caminho entre as pessoas até o pé da escada, certificou-se se alguém o observava antes de subir a passos rápidos. O corredor do segundo andar estava melhor iluminado do que lá embaixo, onde ainda transcorria a festa, olhando para sua esquerda passou pela primeira e a segunda porta parando de frente a seu destino. Hesitante, levantou a mão em punho e bateu levemente na porta uma, duas vezes, até que ouviu uma voz abafada gritando de dentro do cômodo.

_ Vão se pegar em outro lugar! Tem gente pura aqui.

Gerard sorriu pela 'ligeira' mentira do amigo. Pessoa pura? Muito puro. Abriu a porta revelando pela luz que adentrou o cômodo; Cesc deitado numa cama de casal, sozinho sob a luz fraca do abajur ao seu lado sobre o criado-mudo. O rapaz ao ver Gerard sentou-se na cama em que estava, passando a mão pelos cabelos escuros e os olhos sonolentos.

_ Não acredito Cesc, você vem p'ra casa dos outros dormir? - zombou de bom humor.

_ Cala a boca. 'Tô cansado. - justificou-se também sorrindo divertido. Gerard olhou para trás, fechou a porta e se aproximou de Cesc - Senta aí. - Gerard se sentou na borda da cama enquanto Cesc se acomodava no meio da mesma. O silêncio se assentava perigosamente no espaço entre eles.

_ Como você está? Está tudo bem? - iniciou Piqué com um sorriso franco no rosto.

_ Acho que sim... - respondeu reticente - E essa garrafa na sua mão?

_ Dando uns amassos nela. - brincou balançando a garrafa no ar - Tem luz aqui? - perguntou, não podendo negar a si mesmo o leve incômodo que sentia por aquela falta de visibilidade adequada.

_ Já procurei um receptor neste quarto e só encontrei esse abajurzinho de nada.

_ Quer? - ofereceu esticando a garrafa na direção de Cesc que a pegou sem recusa e deu um gole, devolvendo-a em seguida ao seu dono.

_ E como é que está a festa lá embaixo?

_ Praticamente igual desde que você saiu, a única diferença é que agora a maioria está bêbada.

_ Isso muda tudo. - sorriu, sabia bem como a bebida mexia com o bom senso. Contudo, o silêncio tão incomum para eles persistia, Piqué hesitou segundos seguidos antes de perguntá-lo o que mais o pertubava já há algum tempo - Você vai mesmo...?

_ Meus pais concordaram, é certo que na próxima temporada não estarei mais jogando pelo Barça. - disse, voltando a se deitar com os braços sob a cabeça e o olhar fixo no forro do quarto.

Gerard da beirada da cama virou-se ligeiramente, passando os olhos pelos móveis do ambiente; do armário alto e escuro com espelhos até a mesinha e as estantes pregadas na parede, seguindo para o chão de piso branco até a cama. Onde jazia a coberta bagunçada, os travesseiros organizados em seus devidos lugares, o lençol ainda estirado e deitado sobre o cobertor listrado Cesc. Um garoto de 16 anos na puberdade, em suma, um garoto comum como qualquer outro, mas... particularmente, o olhar de Gerard não se desprenderia dele por opção própria.

_ Mas você volta, não volta?

Gerard colocou a garrafa de cerveja no chão e se deitou ao lado de Cesc, também mantendo o olhar alto.

_ Isso já não vai depender de mim, apenas do Barcelona. - respondeu-o virando seu rosto em direção a ele, observou-o pouco para se dispor a gracejar - Andaram ti marcando.

_ Huh? - perguntou curioso, voltando-se para ele.

_ Seu pescoço. Está sujo de batom. - explicou-lhe como se fosse algo óbvio. Pelo seu ponto de vista claramente o era, pois não era possível que Gerard fosse algum tipo de demente incapaz de sentir um tipo de beijo como aquele sendo dado em si.

_ Ah. - Gerard disse passando a mão na lateral esquerda do pescoço - Saiu?

_ Não. - Gerard passou então a mão no outro lado do pescoço tentando tirar a mancha de batom, mas acabando por apenas borrá-la.

_ E então?

_ Você é um lerdo, Gerard. - disse rindo da 'lerdeza' do amigo - Venha aqui, deixa eu ver isso direito. - Cesc propõe, aproximando-se do mesmo. Sentou-se de pernas cruzadas ao lado de Gerard, que por outro lado não se mexeu, contrariando as palavras de Cesc já que ele próprio se achegava ao rapaz. Piqué ainda deitado apenas observou a intenção de Cesc.

Fàbregas levantou a mão e tocou a pele desnuda do pescoço de Gerard, esfregando com a ponta dos dedos a área suja do material gorduroso que era o batom. Enquanto à parte, Gerard fitava o joelho alheio próximo ao seu ombro, a barriga tensionada para dentro do amigo através da camiseta estampada, os pêlos noviços espalhados por seu maxilar, conteve o desejo de sorrir ante a imagem. Cesc era um bom amigo, era grato por ter ele e Carles.

_ Está melhor agora. - disse tirando sua mão de Gerard e se afastando dele para que pudesse voltar a deitar-se. Gerard dobrou a perna sobre a cama com a planta do pé contra a mesma e sorriu levianamente, balançando-a.

_ Acho que a bebida está fazendo efeito. - Gerard comentou se virando de lado defronte a Cesc que deitado de costas virou apenas a cabeça, deixando as mãos descansarem sobre a barriga. Não disseram nada, apenas contemplaram curiosos o silêncio um do outro - Eu vou sentir sua falta. - murmurou o mais alto para ninguém em especial, apenas organizando seus pensamentos.

O zagueiro ergueu  a cabeça, apoiando-a em sua mão sustentada pelo cotovelo contra o colchão, observando a estampa na camiseta do outro. Quando voltou a fitá-lo cara a cara percebeu que Cesc permanecia o fitando com curiosidade e uma espera muda. Gerard intentou se aproximar, mas recuou desconcertado. Voltando-se a si deitar de costas, instantes antes de Cesc retomar seu olhar para o forro.

_ Alguém pode... - Gerard murmurou.

_ Eu sei. - Cesc o interrompeu.

Gerard suspirou e fechou os olhos com força. Estava deprimido pela recente notícia, talvez até magoado independente de quem fosse a culpa. Queria apenas encontrar algum modo de mantê-lo junto a eles. Junto a ele e Puyol. Buscou a mão de Cesc sobre a barriga do mesmo e atou sua mão a dele no espaço vago entre seus corpos.

_ Eu ti amo, Francesc Fàbregas. - sussurrou sem fitá-lo.

_ Eu também.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Costuma se dizer que junto ao tempo as pessoas vão, mas nunca foi uma regra universal. O tempo em alguns casos apenas estende as afeições.

Estavam ansiosos por diferentes motivos, um mais do que outro naquela ocasião, os esbarrões eram quase propositais e com uma frequência maior do que o normal. Iam ambos ao chão competindo pela posse da bola, suas atitudes lembravam aqueles garotos de outrora, longe de se parecerem com os jovens maduros e crescidos que eram em verdade. De defensor do bem-estar de Cesc, Gerard se tornava o agressor do mesmo, apenas talvez, por sentir-se bem com aquela familiaridade. Mas ao final do jogo o sentimento a ser dividido era o mesmo, a despeito da vitória do time de um sobre o outro. Seria fácil verificar seus níveis cardíacos, sentir o calor emanando de seus corpos cansados, mas era ainda mais nítido a busca mútua pelo conforto amigo.

O mais baixo em seu uniforme vermelho e branco manchado por uma mistura de terra e grama verde, mais que o outro; vestido com a camisa de mangas amarela e o calção azul escuro. Respectivos camisa 4 e camisa 3. Enquanto alguns poucos transitavam de saída do campo.

Cesc aproximou-se de Gerard com algum esforço enquanto o mesmo, do outro lado da linha de meio-campo, ajudava-o a cortar aquela distância. Cesc não hesitou em envolver seu adversário pela cintura com ambos os braços ao mesmo tempo que Gerard, com profunda afeição, trazia-o para si pela nuca.

Como sentiram a falta um do outro.

**F.C Barcelona x F.C Arsenal.**

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente postada em:  
> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/do-inicio-ao-meio-12623809
> 
> Do Começo ao Meio - 2015 - Jackmour ©


End file.
